The Afternoon
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: In the park, Orihime Inoue meets Shinji Hirako. Shinji x Orihime, Hirako x Inoue. [Oneshot]


**TheShamanMaster presents...**

**The Afternoon**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_BLEACH © Tite Kubo_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach...that belongs to Kubo-sama, TVTokyo, adult swim etc etc...

Shinji Hirako was bored. Which was odd for a change. He was just BORED full stop. It was Saturday afternoon, and he was bored out of his mind. He was going to look for Ichigo and again persuade and annoy him to join his group of Vizards. Of course, everytime Ichigo refused, Hiyori would blame Shinji. Heck, can you even blame the guy? He's going to be married to her someday. How's he going to cope?

Shinji sat in the park in Karakura Town, watching the clouds go by. He drummed his fingers on the wooden bench, and had a dazey smile on his face.

"What a way to spend a Saturday." He said to himself. "No one about. Nothing to do. That's life I guess."

Walking along through the path, came a girl you wouldn't expect. The girl with long, beautiful orange hair, soft brown eyes, and a smile that could make even God happy.

Orihime Inoue.

She walked along quite happily, humming a happy tune. She then spotted the blonde-haired Vizard sitting down looking lost in thought.

_That's Hirako-kun! I should probably see what's wrong. Normally he's with Kurosaki-kun, but why not today? _Her sweet smile fell a little as she looked at him. She walked upto him.

"Hey, Hirako-kun." Inoue said softly. Her voice was like a soft breeze in a meadow.

Shinji snapped out of his thoughts moved his eyes slowly to the orange-haired girl. He grinned slightly.

"Hey, there Inoue-chan. How are you this fine day?"

_The way he grins scares me sometimes...and that friend of his does also..Hiyori was it? _"I-I'm fine, Hirako-kun. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Shinji sat up, and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm bored. To put it simply."

Orihime sat down with him. "Bored? How can you be bored? What about your friends?"

Shinji sighed. "I don't want Hiyori to bug me. And as for the others, I don't know where the hell they are. So, I've just been here, watching the world go by." He looked at her in a perculiar fashion. "What about yourself?"

Inoue wrapped a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well...I was going to meet Tatsuki-chan at the mall to go shopping...but I don't know if she could make it. She said that she had issues to deal with...so, I'm by myself also."

"Why not ask Ichigo-kun?" Shinji asked.

Inoue blushed slightly. "Well...I...er...Kurosaki-kun..."

The Vizard chuckled. "You like him don't you? C'mon, I promise I won't say nothing."

"I don't I should, Hirako-kun. You're a-"

"-bad guy?" Shinji finished. "Cut me some slack, girly. Don't judge a book by it's cover. All because you may see that I'm a bad guy. doesn't me I am one. Geez." He scratched the back of his head.

Inoue was lost for words. "Well...I..."

The blonde-boy smiled. "If it makes you feel better, how about I buy you some ice-cream huh?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

"Ya see. You're already starting to trust me. How about I go with you to the mall?"

The orange-haired girl's face lit up. "Really? I mean...you sure...you might get me in trouble..."

"I'm going to the mall with you, how am I gonna get you in trouble? Steal you a giant teddy bear and not give it back? Now, how about it Inoue-chan?" Shinji said.

Inoue nodded. "Okay, Hirako-kun."

From there, Shinji and Orihime started to walk with one another. On the way to the Karakura Mall, they started conversation with one another. It began with small talk like favorite things, favorite past times, and developed into something much bigger. Shinji was actually having fun for the first time in a long while. And although she didn't admit it, Inoue was actually enjoying time with Shinji. Maybe under that creepy smile of his, she actually saw a nice boy. The two finally stopped for ice-cream. Shinji had chocolate, and Inoue had strawberry.

"See what did I tell ya?" Shinji said between licks of his ice-cream.

"Yeah." Inoue smiled. "Hm?" There was a ringing sound.

Shinji looked into his pocket. "Man, it must be Hiyori. One sec." He answered his cell phone.

"Hello Hiyori." He said nicely.

"Don't 'hello' me like that! Where the damn hell have you been Shinji?" Hiyori shouted from the other end.

"And this matters because?"

"Don't get cocky with me, Shinji! What are you doing anyway?"

Shinji sighed. "I'm with a friend alright? Does it matter?"

Hiyori was getting impatient. "What about Kurosaki? You're suppose to be trying to persuade him to join-"

"Sorry, I think I'm losing a signal. Later, Hiyori."

"Don't you hang up on me, do you hear me-!" Shinji disconnected her, and turned off his phone.

"Sorry about that." He took another few licks, and noticed a small trail of chocolate was running down his fingers. "Ice cream, why make it so sticky?" He joked.

Inoue giggled. "You're funny, Hirako-kun."

The Vizard laughed also. "Thanks. Didn't anyone tell you that you are really beautiful? Because I think so..."

Inoue blushed. "Well...not...really..."

"Ah." He quickly finished his cone, and wiped his fingers. "Now, how about that trip to the mall?"

The orange-haired girl nodded. The two walked together, and started to have the best afternoon they had ever had.

* * *

Yes, an unusual pairing of ShinjixOrihime/HirakoxInoue. I thought I might give it a try. I read in the first few chapters of the arrancarr arc how Shinji flirts with her and I thought it was funny. Anyway, tell me what you think. Note, if you read the manga, Shinji does have blonde hair.  



End file.
